Tomato Juice
by Teian Heru
Summary: Sasuke knew better than to drink something that came out of his aniki's room. Now Naruto has to pay for it...or does he? AU Yaoi.


Itachi wondered why his brother was still 'alive'. His best friend, Naruto, would get him into detention so many times, and then Itachi and Sasuke's father would ring his were now outside the school grounds, about to head into Itachi's Escalade, when...

"Oi, 'Tachi!" Naruto yelled, running his way. Itachi stood up fully and turned to the blonde.

"Hn?" Naruto scratched his head and turned around. Itachi took note of that and followed suite, he smirked.

"So, what did you get in trouble for, this time?" he asked and Sasuke repressed the urge to growl, and glare at the blonde.

"This dobe..." he hissed, focusing only on Naruto. Said boy sweatdropped and backed over near Itachi. He held up his hands.

"H-Hey! What did I do, Sasuke-teme?" he asked nervously, chuckling a bit. Sasuke wasn't laughing. Itachi look at the two before clapping his hands together. Sasuke glared at his older brother and scoffed, brushing passed him and the dope. Itachi sighed and looked at his watch.

'It's almost 6...' he thought and told both of them to get in the car.

"Feel free to our fridge, Naruto-kun. Just don't eat the tomatoes..." Itachi suggested and Naruto nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Tch. Like he needs anymore..." he muttered, kicking his shoes off and going up the stairs to his room. Naruto took a can of soda out the fridge and sighed. This was the 15th time he had gotten Sasuke into some deep trouble, who knows what his father would do next. Beat him? Disown him? Many thoughts were floating into Naruto head, surprisingly, but they were soon cut off by the harse clearing of a certain raven's throat.

Naruto bit his lip and looked at the counter, Sasuke leaned on the doorhenge conneting the kitchen and the livingroom.

"Look, dobe, I don't know how long I can keep this up," he said and Naruto took a gulp of his soda.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry that I got you in trouble again-"

"-my father might..." Sasuke stopped short, looking at the kitchen tiles. For some weird reason, Naruto thought he could actually hear worry in the teme's words. Fear? Yeah, his father doesn't play...not at all! Sasuke swayed his bangs to the side, and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto tensed, the soda can daring to slip out of grasp. He quickly placed it on the counter, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. What was that just now? Sasuke studied Naruto's movements, it looked like the dope was shivering.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up, still dazed.

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you're cold." he said and Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed inwardly, and closed the kitchen window. Naruto glared.

"I just said I wasn't, why did you close it?" he yelled and Sasuke pinched his temple.

"Look, I don't know, I just did it on impulse..." he said and Naruto gave him a weird look.

"Impulse?" he mused, surprised and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Don't say anything else, I mean it." he said and walked out the room. Naruto, after a few minutes, followed suite.

Itachi was in his room, doing his research paper when Naruto bursted open his bedroom door. Itachi sat there, looking at the blonde. He was smiling his infamous cheeky grin, while Sasuke was next to him, glaring at Itachi like he wanted him dead.

"May I help you?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Um...we were wondering...if..."

"...do you have my bottle of Tomato juice that I told you NOT to take out of my room?" he said, cutting Naruto off completely. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"Foolish little brother, now why would I take such a thing?" he said and Sasuke's angery fueled up more. Leave it to his brother to through some sarcassim up in this...

"Just give me the bottle, Itachi." he said codly and Itachi opened his top drawer, scattered stuff around and took out a bottle of tomato juice. He chuckled it to Sasuke, who mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid' and dragged the blonde to his room. As Itachi got up to close his door, he smirked.

"Oh...I sure do hope that Sasuke enjoys his Tomato juice...with extra aphrodasiac." he said, laughing loudly.

Little did Sasuke know that he was going to have more than an energy boost...

FLASHBACK:

"No...s-stop it!" Sasuke yelled as Madara ripped off every piece of clothing Sasuke had on. The man started kissing him everywhere, starting on the jugular. Sasuke moaned.

"Ahh..." he panted, still trying to fight him off. The man frowned and slapped Sasuke, and he started crying. The man growled.

"Shut up!" he yelled and licked Sasuke's earlobe slowly, torturing him ever so slowly to the point where Sasuke started to beg.

"Please...s-stop this...I-I-"

"Shut up." he repeated, grinding himself on the small boy. Sasuke arched his back and moaned loudly.

"Oh god..." he moaned and felt horrible that he was actually enjoying this. He didn't want this. He tried to push Madara away, but that only encouraged him to use more force and slap him across the face again.

"Damn brat!" he hissed and pulled Sasuke boxers down to his ankles. Using thebed as support, the man bent down and placed his head at Sasuke's semi-hard length. He smirked. Sasuke's eyes filled with fear as he struggled to move him away from there.

His parents told him no one was suppose to touch him there, with the exception of a doctor. And Sasuke knew this wasn't normal. Madara gave him one last smirk before licking the tip.

Sasuke bit back a groan and tried to move his hips higher for more, god he hated himself. Madara kissed the tip and took him all in one go, sucking softly. Sasuke moaned loudly and grabbed the man by the shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Ahh...nnnnggg..."

Madara chuckled, sending vibrations towards Sasuke's length. He stared to lick his underside, and Sasuke came back to his senses and scratched Madara's left cheek, making the man pull back and fall down. Sasuke took this time to run to the door. But, with no warning, Madara grabbed Sasuke by the legs and pinned him over the counter.

Sasuke panicked and wiggled his little self, but Madara gripped him tighter, causing Sasuke to tense. Inwardly smirking to himself, the man opened the cabinet under him to take out a toy.

"This will hurt a lot..." he whispered and before Sasuke could think, he was in complete pain. He yelled and tensed roughly, feeling the toy inch it's way into him with brute force.

"Ahh...it hurts...it hurts!" he moaned, trying to move away from the intruding object in this bottom, but it was no use. Madara chuckled.

"I think you'll enjoy this..." he said and Jaden gasped as a jolt of energy passed through him. It felt so weird, but it felt good.

This was bad. He need to get away befor-

"Oh god!" Sasuke yelled as the man turned the toy to medium power, twisting and turning it was he pushed it in and out. Sasuke unconsciously pushed back to feel more, and the man knew he was enjoying it. The vibrations were unbearable, he had to get out of there.

'Someone...help me!' he pleaded and whimpered.

"Stop! Please, I-I can't take anymore, it hurts...it hurts!" he yelled and soon fell into a deep pool of darkness...

'P-Please...help me...'

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, causing the raven to jolt upright, his breath shallow. He looked up at Naruto with wide eyes. Naruto gasped.

"S-Sasuke...were you...crying?" he asked and Sasuke broke down. He cried loudly, and Naruto was amazed at this...he's never seen Sasuke so...vonerable...

He hugged Sasuke tightly, already feeling his shirt soak, but he didn't care. He rubbed small cirlces on the Uchiha's back, as he calmed down. Naruto took this time to look at Sasuke, he was a mess.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked and Sasuke nodded in his shirt, sniffling a bit as he did. Suddnely, Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him harshly, causing Naruto to fall off the bed and hit the ground with a bang.

"Ow!" he said and glared at Sasuke.

"What was that for?" he asked and Sasuke growled.

"Don't touch me so familiar-like..." he hissed, and balled up his fists. Naruto gulped all of a sudden, the look Sasuke was giving him...

"Um...Itachi...?" he called loudly. Sasuke didn't put his guard down, yet. Naruto stood up quickly and bolted for the door. Too bad Sasuke was quicker than him. The raven pressed Naruto's body on the door, his grasp growing tighter. Naruto yelped and hissed in pain.

"Nnng...Sasuke-teme..." he said and Sasuke chuckled.

"Dobe. You know not to hug me, right?" he asked, trailing a long finger down ihs back. Naruto shivered. Sasuke through Naruto to the other side of the room, his back hitting the wall hard. Naruto yelled in pain again, Sasuke licked his lips.

"Now you'll feel exactly what I felt many years ago..." he said and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"W-What?"

"Just relax...it will only hurt alot..." he cackled and Naruto's face went white and his mouth went dry.

"Oh god..."

Itachi was feeling a bit restless right now. the fact that he was doing a paper for english was tiring enough, now he had to deal with...

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

...Naruto...

He knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid. Sasuke had him locked up in his room, and Sasuke was quickly advancing on the poor blonde. Itachi sighed. Getting up and placing his paper aside, he made his way to Sasuke's room. He stood by the door, listening to Naruto's pleas and cries of help, Itachi sighed incoheirently, but inwardly smirked, non-the-less.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said and the rustling and yelling ceased. He could tell SAsuke was cuffing his hand on Naruto's mouth, telling him to be quiet and not make a sounc or else there would be hell to pay.

Itachi jiggled the doorknob a bit, it was locked. He face palmed himself, he had to go through Sasuke's bedroom window. He walked out of the house and went to the east side of the house, reaching the ladder that led up to Sasuke's room (It's been placed there for when Naruto wanted to just crash.) and climbe up to the ledge of the window sil. Peering over, his eyes widened.

There laid Sasuke hovering over Naruto's body. Itachi could make out Naruto's WTF face from there, his skin pale white. Quickly glancing at the younger Uchiha and predicting his hasteful motives, he unlocked the window and froze.

"Oh...fuck..."

This...was not good...

Sasuke had glued the window shut, he probably knew that Itachi was going to come to Naruto's rescue at one point.

"Matsuku..." Itachi said breathlessly as he reluctantly traveled back down to the front of the house.

"I can't help you, kitsune..." he said as he re-entered the Uchiha mansion...

Naruto gulped for the umpteenth time today, Sasuke was scaring the shit out of him!

"H-Hey...Sasuke, could you please-"

"-Say another word, dobe, and I'll kill you without any hesitation." he said, causing Naruto to go silent. Sasuke then proceeded to stroke Naruto's marked cheeks, th younger one flinched. Seeing Naruto in this vulgar state amused him so, he's never seen Naruto so scared for his life.

And it turned him on so much...

"Dobe..." he whispered and Naruto started to tear up.

"S-Sasu-"

"Undress yourself." he commaned and Naruto blushed and looked at him like he had grown two head. What happened to the Sasuke he grew to hate? Taking his time, he slowly reached for the collar of his shirt, Sasuke stopped him.

"No...like...this..." he said and ripped it open. thi was making Naruto even more uncomfortable and scared...to be around Sasuke. Where was Itachi? Didn't he hear him screaming his lungs out? Maybe he got a kick out of hearing Naruto in pain...

He grabbed Sasuke' hand to push him off, but sasuke growled and overpowered him. He reached over towards his nightstand where the Tomato juice was, and grabbed it. Naruto's brows frowned a bit at this, he was going to drink it at a time like this?

Sasuke opened the Tomato juice and looked at Naruto.

"Drink this." he said and Naruto blinked repeatedly.

"Huh?"

"Drink this, now, dobe." he said again and Naruto shook his head.

"No! Why would I drink Tomatos?" he said and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck, forcing Naruto to cough, thus giving Sasuke the advantage to pour the juice down Naruto's throat. Naruto drank it, to his displeasure, chocking on some.

"What...the hell, you bastard!" he spat and all Sasuke did was chuckle, cackle and laugh. Naruto's eye twitched at the sight. This was all some sick, sick joke?

"Now...you'll won't be able to resist me..." he said clearly and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Wha?"

"I knew my brother was evil...but I didn't think that he'd do something like this..." he said and Naruto laid there dumbfounded. What was he going on about?

'I knew something was up when he took it in his room...' Sasuke thought and sighed.

"In about 9 seconds, dobe, you'll be in a state not even Kyuubi can control...she'd make it worse, actually." he replied and Naruto blinked again,not fully understanding.

"Um..."

"This...koi, is going to a very fun time...for me, at least.." he said and before Naruto could respond, his vision went white...


End file.
